


love like mine

by AngelaTommo



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a poem bc im in love and happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	love like mine

I've been sitting here staring at this blank page for an hour  
Trying to think of all the things you do that make me smile  
But really, how could I put it into words?  
How could I express the way I feel when I see you look at me  
In the corner of my eye, and I know you want a kiss  
How do I say how much I love the way it feels when you rub my back  
It gives me Goosebumps  
And when people say don't get too caught it up ain't gonna last,  
I laugh and shake my head because really,  
they don't got no love like mine


End file.
